Ноgwarts Tonight
by Luisa Tatis Weasley
Summary: Como en el inicio de esta increíble saga, al enterarse que tiene magia en la sangre y saber el terrible final de su familia,hace que Harry lo deje todo para seguir su propio destino como nuevo aprendiz de magia, con la ayuda de Hagrid(Fic para el reto "JukeBox")


**Bien...yo de nuevo con otro oneshot de Harry Potter, el cual lo hice con el mayor de los esfuerzos, espero que les agrade...**

_Esta historia participa en el reto"Jukebox" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black";_

_El universo de Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling, el oneshot si es mío...a excepción de algunas frases ya que son propiedad de Michael Jackson, el artista que escogí para este fic._

* * *

><p>Harry siempre vio que el mundo lo consideraba un niño...diferente, alguien bueno para nada y que jamás lograría hacer que sus más grandes expectativas se volvieran realidad...al menos eso era lo que el creía, sus tíos le hacían ver eso, que él no tendría porque estar aquí, ellos lo querían lejos y se avergonzaban de el...la mayoría del era tanta la vergüenza que los Dursley sentían que enviaron a su sobrino a dormir en un lugar que para ellos era invisible, igual que pequeño Potter entrando por una pequeña puerta ubicada debajo de unas escaleras, a el no le importaba estarse allí adentro todo el día, con tal de tener un lugar donde pasar las frías noches, era más que suficiente para él.<p>

Y cada vez que tenían visitas, los Dursley los recibían con los mayores regocijos, mientras Harry se encerraba en su habitación, fingiendo ser alguien que no existe por ordenes de su tío, y cuando a alguien le da por preguntar -Que hay en esa puerta?- ese mal de ojo de su tío suele decir -Nada es solo el...armario- Eso puede que sea del todo cierto, esa mini puerta parece la de un armario, pero lo que los visitantes no saben es que dentro de el habita un pequeño de once años con grandes sueños que quisiera cumplir...y eso se volverá mas una trataba de contener los llantos, no quería verse en esa triste situación, era muy valiente ante ese único gesto **y nunca derramo una lagrima ****[1] **

Las semanas siguientes llegaron miles de cartas que estaban dirigidas a Harry Potter, pero el señor Dursley las arrojaba, quemaba o hacia otras manías, con tal de deshacerse de ellas, no obstante eso no daba resultado porque cada vez que rasgaba una carta, al día siguiente llegaba el muchacho quería saber que era lo que decía esas cartas que le habían enviado, aunque solo necesitaba ver una sola, ya que todas eran iguales y decían exactamente lo mismo: Decía que el había sido seleccionado para estudiar en la prestigiosa escuela de magia y hechicería de Hogwarts, al darse cuenta de eso lo dejo confundido...¿Magia y hechicería?...con esas solas palabras vinieron las miles de preguntas que todo niño suele hacer cuando no entiende algo, desesperado, el tío Dursley no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo al niño.

-¡¿Lo sabían?! ¡Lo sabían no me dijeron nada!-el joven estaba un poco sorprendido y al mismo tiempo sentía ganas de ahorcarlo con todas sus fuerzas, pero sabía que el impulso no lo dejaría hacerlo, entonces se dirigió a su habitación y cerro con llave, dejando a su tío con la palabra en boca-

-¡Pequeño engendro ven acá que no he terminado contigo!-le grito su tío aun con furia-

-¡Perdona ¿has dicho algo?!- Harry se asoma por la baranda-Soy invisible ¿recuerdas?- se va y eso pone al Sr Dursley cada vez mas furioso-

-¡No me dejes hablando solo, me oíste!...Harry Potter **te estoy hablando**- **[2] **

-Déjalo querido, igual ambos sabemos que es un problema para nosotros- trato de tranquilizarlo su mujer-

Vernon se calmo un poco pero aun así iba a mantener vigilado a ese pequeño engendro, ya que no le tenía total confianza y porque para los Dursley, ese niño era un verdadero problema.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Era el decimoprimer cumpleaños del niño y como siempre no recibía regalos, se encontraba solo en su habitación, hasta que un ruido apareció provocando que todos en la casa se despertaran, incluyendo al pequeño Harry, bajaron las escaleras siguiendo ese misterioso ruido y resulta que al otro lado de la puerta principal había una enorme sombra la cual se iba acercando de a poco hasta que la puerta se derrumbo, dejando ver a un gigante de barbas oscuras y una mirada compasiva.

-¿Harry Potter?-al parecer lo estaba buscando y el niño un poco inseguro se le acerco-¡Mírate nada mas estas enorme!-

-Disculpe ¿Quién es usted?-le pregunto Harry quien ya estaba perdiendo un poco su inseguridad.

-Mi nombre es Rubeus Hagrid y vine a recogerte-

-Recogerme y...y ¿para qué?-

-¿Para qué? para llevarte a Hogwarts, claro-

-¿Aguarde dijo...Hogwarts?-

-Así es Harry-le mostro una leve sonrisa-Ah, recuerdo cuando eras un pequeño, yo te cargue...jamás lo podre olvidar-

Harry lo vio con una mirada confusa y seguía con esa inseguridad, por otro lado Hagrid lo vio aun con esa sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, pero esa sonrisa se borro y apareció una expresión total y completamente seria.

-¿Olvidar que?-

-La noche en que mataron a tus padres-Harry cambio su expresión-Veras el primero mato a tu padre y cuando estuvo a punto de llegar a donde estaba tu madre bueno...-

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué paso Hagrid?-pregunto desesperado Harry.

-Pues, quería asesinarte...-eso sorprendió a Harry-pero tu madre fue muy valiente y lo impidió, eso hizo que la matara a ella también-

-Quieres decir que sigo vivo, gracias a ella-

-Exacto, por eso en todo el colegio Hogwarts y en el mundo mágico eres famoso, ahora me doy cuenta de algo Harry-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Que **un milagro ****ha sucedido ****[3]**, tú Harry Potter eres el "niño que sobrevivió" y esa marca que tienes en la frente es la prueba de lo que te paso hace once años-

Harry jamás se había imaginado así la muerte de sus padres, siempre lo creyó como un fatal accidente de carretera... ¡Claro! sus tíos le hicieron creer eso.

-Así que los Dursley, ellos me...¿engañaron?- observo a Hagrid detenidamente a lo que este respondía en señal de afirmación-Hagrid...iré contigo-

-Bien entonces, empaca rápido tus cosas, te esperare abajo-

El niño cogió dos maletas y empaco la poca ropa que tenia y algunas cosas que les serian de utilidad y salio sin hacer ruido, logrando evitar a sus odiosos tíos, una vez afuera Hagrid lo estaba esperando en el anden y los dos se fueron alejando del lugar. Vernon se dio cuenta y corrió rápido para detener a su sobrino y al salir,vio que estaba alejado del lugar.

-¡Ven aquí ahora jovencito!-le grito su tio gruñendo de la ira-¡Vuelve a la casa AHORA!-

-¡NO tío Vernon,**no lograras que me quede!-[4]**

-¡Eso vete!, vete **no queremos ver tu cara-[5]**

Estando lejos del lugar, Harry se puso a pensar en por que sus tíos le habían mentido durante once años, siempre supo que lo de sus padres había sido un completo accidente, pero la verdad resulto ser otra teoría, otra hipótesis por decirlo así, que a James lo hayan asesinado y que su amada Lily se haya sacrificado para que el niño pudiera tener una vida, a eso se le conoce como...amor, tampoco los Dursley le habían dicho que venia de una familia de magos y brujas muy poderosa,desde entonces el chico supo exactamente cual debía ser su destino y formarse como estudiante de magia, siguiendo la tradición familiar

_-"**Solía mirar mas allá de las estrellas **y me he dado cuenta de muchas cosas, ahora que mis padres no están acompañándome...puedo sentir su cálida presencia en mi interior,y ahora se que mi destino es convertirme en un gran mago como ellos, no me importa lo que digan los demás"- _**[6]**

* * *

><p><span><strong>NA:**** El titulo fu inspirado en una canción llamada "Hollywood tonight",otro aspecto fue ****mirar la mayoría de canciones para cuadrarlo con el fic así que...espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ah y aquí les dejo la frases originales que use para el fic ya que los traduje al español:**

**[1]**"And you never shed a tear" **(Say, say, say ft. Paul McCarthney)**

**[2]**"I'm Telling You" **(Bad)**

**[3]**"A miracle has happened" **(Black or White)**

**[4]**"You'll nevermake me stay"** (Dirty Diana)**

**[5]**"Don't wanna see your face" **(Beat it)**

**[6]**"I used to glance beyond the stars"**(Earth Song)**

**¿Reviews please? yo se que si, cuidense amigos muggles**

**Byebyeee!**


End file.
